


Untitled Poems and Such

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have poems and stuff that I never have a name for. I can never think of one and some of them are just things that I don't think need a title and I want to share it all. Please R&R and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is different from what I normally write. This was a sort of challenge from my sister. She likes to poke a bit of fun at me about my poems in jest and I was reading her one one day. I like to rhyme poems and she said I have no bars or something like that. I told her I do and we went back and forth. So I wrote this to prove her wrong and when I read it to her she looked at me and said I hate you. She liked it. I personally think it's mediocre but I love saying it out loud so I thought I would share it. Enjoy.

This is mind released from it's cage

This beast is enraged

My alter ego's been unleashed

Survival rate has just been decreased

I spit savage words like I'm an animal

My name ought to be Hannibal

I'll some fava beans with a side of your brains

Call me insane, a sickness that can't be explained

I'm ill

Got a fever so high it can kill

I'm burning up and setting this place ablaze

Foaming at the mouth, I'm rabid and crazed

Waiting for my next victim

I kill with the venom I'm spittin'

A deadly onslaught of verbal ammunition

Wordplay so vast, that it has no definition

It just comes to me, no effort involved

A level of genius that is highly evolved

My mind works in double time, just call me Sherlock

With a flow like Socrates before the hemlock

I'm on a whole other level

It's undeniable that I am special

The embodiment of immortality, a deity

You mere mortals can never be me

I want tidings for even being in your presence

I want your life's essence

So open your veins, I want to feed

I'll take pleasure in watching you bleed

 


	2. Untitled 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad day when I wrote this.

Rip me apart and tear me down

Never worried that I will make a sound

Too far gone in my own head

I've already crumbled under what you've said

Tear me down and rip me apart

I was already broken from the start

Now shattered under you feet

I have no choice but to admit defeat

You've already done enough to me

Driven me to full blown lunacy

But you'll come back like always

To torment me and leave me in a daze

It will never stop as long as you have control

I can't break away from this stranglehold  


End file.
